


Lust

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, I know who I had in mind, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all really. Drabble from an elf's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

It burns me yet I can not walk away. The beating of my heart drums loud within hypersensitive ears, pulsing against the constriction of my chest as if to flee its restrictive confines and cross the space between to overpower that which whimpers before its desire. Heat pools and raises up a storm intent upon destroying all before its path. My lips part willingly, aching for the touch they know is just a breath away and I lean forward, eager in my need. Unbridled. Uncaring for all consequences I pursue my hearts desire and let my lust run free.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a club challenge - Saint or Sinner? to choose one of the seven virtues or seven sins and use just 100 words. (Sins was much more fun)


End file.
